nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
McLaren 12C (2013)
The 2013 McLaren 12C is an all new model based on the development of the spider model. It has a revised gearbox, retuned "Intake Sound Generator", and does not change the CO2 emissions and fuel economy. As a result, the top speed increased by 2 mph and 0-124 mph and 0-186 mph times decreased. The production of the 12C was discontinued in April 2014 as the company shifted its focus to its successor: the 650S. ''Need for Speed: World'' The 12C was made available in Need for Speed: World on January 30, 2012 as a tier 3 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class vehicle. It is a competitive class A car focused on handling. It has great turn-in capability and has a slight oversteering tendency that is manageable. Its nitrous boost has a great strength too. It has enough power to keep up with the Porsche 911 GT3 RS and other high-performance Class A cars. In seventh gear, the vehicle does feel less powerful, as its final gear is optimised for a high top speed. The car is suitable for any race type. In comparison with the Lotus Evora, it has more power. It is less recommended for pursuits, as its weight compromises its durability against contacts. Orange The Orange style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on January 30, 2012. Silver The Silver style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on February 27, 2015 as part of a special weekend rotation. On May 14, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Braaaiiiins The Braaaiiiins style is a holiday themed car that costs . It was released on October 19, 2012 as part of the Halloween event. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, a selection of aftermarket parts, a special speaker can be triggered by pressing 'K' to play a series of zombie moans, and a unique spoiler with an LED lit "BOO!" across the rear of it. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The 12C appears in Need for Speed: The Run following its reveal in screenshots of the car made available on the official Need for Speed website soon after the game's announcement. Stock The stock 12C is a tier 5 car that is unlocked in The Run, and has a "normal" handling rating. ''Fifty-Nine'' The Fifty-Nine 12C is a tier 5 signature edition that is unlocked as a Bonus Wheel reward. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition 12C is a tier 6 car that is unlocked upon beating 50 Autolog recommendations. It produces 822 bhp at 7,900 rpm, can reach a top speed of 247 mph (397 km/h), can accelerate from 0 to 60 mph in 2.9 seconds, and has a "challenging" handling rating. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The 12C appears in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) as an Exotic class vehicle following its reveal during a gameplay demo at EA's 2012 Gamescom Conference. It was officially revealed to be a featured vehicle via the official Need for Speed Facebook feed on September 12, 2012. It is unlocked upon defeating Most Wanted List racer #6 in singleplayer, and unlocked upon reaching a certain SpeedLevel in multiplayer. It is one of the best handling cars in the Exotic class due to great steering feedback and traction. It is capable of keeping up with more powerful cars such as the Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 in corners and can compete with faster vehicles like the Koenigsegg Agera R, if performance enhancing Pro mods are installed. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The 12C appears in the mobile release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) as an Exotic. It is balanced in all three stats and will cost the player $750,000 to add to their garage. There is an NFS Edition available for $2,000,000, which improves all categories of the car with an emphasis on acceleration. ''Need for Speed: Rivals'' The 12C appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as an RCPD unit following it sreveal in the "Career Progression" trailer was shown at the 2013 Eurogamer Expo. RCPD - Patrol The patrol specification of the 458 Italia is unlocked upon completing the rank 12 assignment - "No Use In Running". RCPD - Undercover The undercover specification of the 458 Italia is unlocked upon completing the rank 12 assignment - "Rule No Longer Apply". RCPD - Enforcer The enforcer specification of the 458 Italia is unlocked upon completing the rank 12 assignment - "We Are Everywhere". Trivia *The Fifty-Nine signature edition in Need for Speed: The Run is based on the debut 2012 McLaren 12C GT3 race car model. It was unveiled at the 2011 Goodwood Festival of Speed. *The 12C's rims are painted black in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012). Gallery NFSW_McLaren_KP4-12C_Orange.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Orange) NFSW_McLaren_KP4-12C_Silver.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Silver) NFSW_McLaren_MP4-12C_Brassiiiins.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Braiiiins) File:TheRun-image133767.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' File:TheRun-image133769.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Fifty Nine) File:TheRun-image133768.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) MW2012MP412C.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) Need for Speed Most Wanted (2012) - McLaren MP4-12C|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Most Wanted Cinematic) NFSMW2012MobileMP412C.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) NFSMW2012MobileMP412CNFS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile - NFS Edition) NFSR12C.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' (RCPD) NFSE_McLaren_MP412C.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge''